


You built your wall so high that no one could climb it

by robs



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Post Anime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gli mancano gli scaffali colmi di libri, quel vecchio pianoforte a muro che Nezumi non aveva mai suonato in sua presenza, il fornelletto su cui cucinava per due quando l'altro era fuori a lavorare; gli manca l'odore di quelle pareti, la consistenza del divanetto in cui dormiva, gli manca la risata da pazzo di Nezumi quando gli aveva detto di voler distruggere il muro e far sparire così la distinzione tra fuori e dentro la città.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. "Sei tornato. Sei tornato da me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gli mancano gli scaffali colmi di libri, quel vecchio pianoforte a muro che Nezumi non aveva mai suonato in sua presenza, il fornelletto su cui cucinava per due quando l'altro era fuori a lavorare; gli manca l'odore di quelle pareti, la consistenza del divanetto in cui dormiva, gli manca la risata da pazzo di Nezumi quando gli aveva detto di voler distruggere il muro e far sparire così la distinzione tra fuori e dentro la città.

A volte Shion ci pensa, a quell'ultimo bacio che Nezumi gli ha regalato prima di sparire; si sente un po' sciocco, fissando il nulla e accarezzandosi le labbra, ma sua madre gli sorride ogni volta che lo sorprende a ricordare e sa che non è poi così stupido sentire il cuore che batte così forte quando c'è lui nella sua mente.  
Sono trascorsi cinque anni da quando Mother è stato distrutto, da quando il muro che divideva No.6 e il Distretto Ovest è stato abbattuto, e la vita è tornata quasi alla normalità. I sopravvissuti si sono uniti in un unico popolo, la compassione e la sofferenza comune sono riuscite a creare legami che, Shion lo spera, saranno molto più solidi e veri di quelli che si erano instaurati nella popolazione della città.  
Sono trascorsi cinque anni dall'ultima volta che ha visto Nezumi, e forse questo è quello che ormai lo fa soffrire di più, insieme alla morte di Safu; quell'ultimo bacio sapeva di addio, le sue ultime parole - starai bene - sono sempre nella sua mente. Sta bene, ha di nuovo sua madre e insieme stanno crescendo il bambino che ha salvato nel Distretto Ovest, il cane di Inukashi è rimasto con lui e Hamlet è sempre sulla sua spalla, ma Nezumi gli manca.  
Quel legame che si era creato nella sua casa, quel buco nel terreno colmo di libri e storie, non si è mai spezzato, Shion si sente ancora legato a quel ragazzo che a dodici anni aveva salvato per istinto e che quattro anni dopo aveva salvato lui. Non crede che si sentirà mai completo, senza la presenza di Nezumi nella sua vita.  
“Stai pensando a lui, non è vero?” la voce affettuosa e dolce di Karan gli arriva alle orecchie come un soffio d'aria fresca, risvegliandolo dalle sue riflessioni e facendolo quasi sobbalzare per la sorpresa. La mamma ha qualche capello grigio, ormai, sta invecchiando come tutti gli altri, ma il suo sorriso è sempre lo stesso: Shion sa che ha sofferto quanto lui, se non di più, per la loro separazione, ma ha sopportato il dolore e la disperazione, ancora una volta grazie a Nezumi.  
“Sì,” risponde, chinando lo sguardo sulla cagna di Inukashi che gioca in cortile con il piccolo Youmin; è inutile mentirle, lo sa bene, e in fondo gli piace parlare con lei di quella persona che ha cambiato così radicalmente la sua vita. “Mi manca.”  
Karan annuisce, comprensiva, e si siede in silenzio al suo fianco, osservando a sua volta il bambino e la cagna che giocano e sorridendo delle risate del piccolo. È strana la svolta che hanno preso le loro esistenze, ma la libertà è nell'aria grazie a ciò che suo figlio e Nezumi hanno fatto, e non può che esserne grata; la sua vecchia vita non le manca, hanno un'altra panetteria collegata al loro appartamento e Lili spesso si ferma ad aiutarla come cinque anni prima, ha di nuovo Shion con sé.  
“Sono sicura che anche tu gli manchi,” gli dice poi, allungando una mano per scompigliargli i capelli bianchi che all'inizio le avevano fatto quasi paura. “Sembrava che tenesse molto a te, nei messaggi che mi mandava quando eravate insieme.”  
Shion sorride appena, chiudendo gli occhi per le carezze della mamma e pensando a quando era stato Nezumi a fare la stessa cosa; gli manca anche quello stupido buco nel terreno in cui vivevano insieme, quel posto dove avrebbe voluto vivere con lui, sua madre e Safu quando il muro che divideva la città dal Distretto fosse crollato. Gli mancano gli scaffali colmi di libri, quel vecchio pianoforte a muro che Nezumi non aveva mai suonato in sua presenza, il fornelletto su cui cucinava per due quando l'altro era fuori a lavorare; gli manca l'odore di quelle pareti, la consistenza del divanetto in cui dormiva, gli manca la risata da pazzo di Nezumi quando gli aveva detto di voler distruggere il muro e far sparire così la distinzione tra fuori e dentro la città.  
Pensa a lui ogni volta che si guarda allo specchio, al modo in cui l'aveva spronato a non arrendersi quando aveva inciso la sua nuca per estrarre la vespa velenosa e salvargli, per la seconda volta, la vita; i suoi capelli e i segni rossi sul suo corpo sono legati a doppio filo a Nezumi, come tutto di lui.  
“Mi ha detto addio,” mormora, pensando ancora una volta al suo ultimo bacio prima di andarsene. “Mi ha detto che sarei stato bene, lo sai?” continua, pur essendo consapevole di averle già raccontato quella storia migliaia di volte. “Voglio rivederlo, voglio sapere come sta,” continua, chiudendo gli occhi per cercare di non piangere come uno stupido: era vivo, l'ultima volta, sa cavarsela perfettamente e per questo non ha dubbi che lo sia ancora. Ma quel sogno di vivere insieme non è mai svanito, e comincia a pensare che non svanirà mai; sono legati dal destino.  
Karan fa per dire qualcosa, rassicurarlo e consolarlo per l'ennesima volta, quando scorge una figura avvicinarsi al cancello del giardino; trattiene per un attimo il fiato, spaventata, prima che le torni in mente una cosa che Shion le ha detto tempo prima.  
“Lo vedrai presto,” gli dice, sorridendogli quando il figlio alza sorpreso lo sguardo e indicandogli con un cenno il ragazzo fermo davanti al cancello, che sta guardando verso di loro con i suoi occhi grigi e le labbra piegate all'insù.  
Shion lo fissa per qualche attimo, paralizzato dalla sorpresa, prima di alzarsi di scatto e correre giù dalle scale, senza badare alla risata di sua madre e alle domande del piccolo Youmin. Apre il cancello e si butta tra le braccia del ragazzo, sbilanciandolo appena e sentendo per la prima volta dopo tanti anni la sua voce.  
“Sei diventato alto quanto me,” mormora l'altro, ricambiando l'abbraccio con forza. Shion singhiozza una risata, schiacciando il viso contro il suo collo.  
“Nezumi,” sussurra, sbattendo in fretta le palpebre per cercare di frenare le lacrime. Si allontana un poco per guardarlo in viso, e di slancio lo bacia sulle labbra. Sente la risata del ragazzo contro la sua bocca e sorride a sua volta, stringendo più forte le braccia intorno alle sue spalle quando torna a guardarlo negli occhi. “Sei tornato. Sei tornato da me.”


	2. Solo baci della buonanotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Non voglio più baci d'addio,” mormora Shion, quella notte, stringendosi contro Nezumi.

“Non voglio più baci d'addio,” mormora Shion, quella notte, stringendosi contro Nezumi e baciandogli il collo; non crede che riuscirebbe a sopportare la lontananza, ancora una volta, non quando l'ha finalmente riavuto dopo cinque lunghi anni di sofferenza.  
Nezumi gli bacia la fronte, accarezzandogli con un pollice la cicatrice sulla nuca che lui stesso gli ha lasciato, estraendo la vespa velenosa e salvandogli la vita. Sorride, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli candidi per fargli inclinare appena il capo e, quando incrocia i suoi occhi, Shion sorride di riflesso. _È così bello_ , pensa Nezumi prima di posare le labbra sulle sue, ancora e ancora, con un calore nel petto che prima di lui non aveva mai conosciuto. Shion ha le guance arrossate quando si allontana il minimo indispensabile per guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi, e Nezumi gliele accarezza con un altro sorriso sul volto.  
“D'ora in poi solo baci della buonanotte, te lo prometto.”


	3. Una cosa sola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “N-non ho mai fatto niente,” confessa, quasi con timidezza, e l'espressione di Nezumi si ammorbidisce un poco davanti al suo evidente imbarazzo.

“Ti voglio,” mormora Nezumi contro il suo collo, una mano affondata tra i suoi capelli candidi e l'altra stretta sul suo fianco, quasi dolorosamente. “Ti voglio, Shion, più di quanto abbia mai voluto un'altra persona,” continua, sfiorando la pelle segnata di rosso con i denti. Shion rabbrividisce contro di lui, sorpreso ed eccitato da questo lato sconosciuto di Nezumi, e allo stesso tempo terrorizzato da come la situazione potrebbe evolversi.  
“N-Nezumi,” balbetta, le dita di entrambe le mani infilate tra i suoi capelli; sente le proprie guance andare a fuoco davanti all'espressione dell'altro, quando finalmente riesce ad allontanarlo dalla sua gola. Si sente in imbarazzo tutto d'un colpo, e si morde l'interno di una guancia per tentare di resistere alla tentazione di distogliere lo sguardo. Gli occhi di Nezumi sembrano spiritati mentre lo fissa, pieni di qualcosa che Shion non ha mai visto prima: passione, desiderio. “N-non ho mai fatto niente,” confessa, quasi con timidezza, e l'espressione di Nezumi si ammorbidisce un poco davanti al suo evidente imbarazzo.  
“Niente? Con nessuno?” domanda, baciandolo delicatamente sulle labbra per farlo rilassare; Shion scuote il capo, ancora più rosso di prima, e Nezumi alza un sopracciglio. “Perché?”  
Shion si sente morire per la domanda, non vuole apparirgli ancora più stupido del solito, e abbassa lo sguardo; sono soli in casa per la prima volta dal ritorno del ragazzo nella sua vita, sul suo letto, Nezumi a cavalcioni del suo bacino, e i suoi occhi cadono inevitabilmente sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Allontana all'istante gli occhi, e si morde un labbro quando Nezumi ridacchia e gli ripete la domanda.  
“Ridi quanto vuoi, ma la verità è che stavo aspettando te,” risponde, con le palpebre chiuse e le mani abbandonate ai lati del suo viso. Non apre gli occhi quando sente le dita di Nezumi intrecciarsi alle sue, né quando il ragazzo si china per baciargli la fronte, il naso ed infine le labbra. Solo quando Nezumi mette fine al bacio decide di guardarlo, e ciò che vede lo lascia senza fiato: il suo sorriso è aperto e sincero, adorante, e i suoi occhi sono caldi e felici.  
“Non sei cambiato,” sussurra, baciandolo ancora sulle labbra e liberando una mano dalla loro stretta per accarezzargli il petto. “Non sei per niente cambiato,” ripete, e Shion sorride un poco, più tranquillo, ricordandosi di quando Nezumi stesso gli aveva chiesto di non farlo, di rimanere lo stesso Shion di sempre. Evidentemente non è cambiato neppure questo.

Nezumi è lento e delicato mentre lo prepara, e Shion non si è mai sentito così completo cone quando finalmente lo accoglie dentro di sé. Sono una cosa sola, adesso, esattamente come dovrebbe essere.


End file.
